


Secret Secrets

by imogenbynight



Series: Odds and Ends [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Truth Spells, crack probably, prompt ficlet, set in a nebulous post-s11 time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imogenbynight/pseuds/imogenbynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short n' sweet Dean/Cas ficlet for the prompt: talk about someone you are in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Secrets

Six hours ago, Dean accused Rowena of hiding something from them despite the uneasy truce they’d agreed on. 

Six hours ago, Rowena’s eyes had narrowed sharply in offence. 

Six hours ago, Sam got halfway through the phrase, “Dammit, Dean,” before a heavy purple mist swept through the room and knocked them all out cold.

Now, they’re tied up, all three of them in a circle with their wrists rubbed raw from the ropes that bind them, eyes stinging from the pungent incense that Rowena somehow summoned out of nowhere. Cas’ throat is working overtime as he holds back whatever words are trying to spill from his mouth; Dean’s jaw is twitching. Sam on the other hand, is merely frowning in concentration as he tries to work himself free. 

The spell had been one to let loose the secrets closest to their hearts, after all, and Sam’s never been one to keep his feelings at bay. The spell bounced right off him like a Super Ball off asphalt.

Rowena looked disappointed about that for all of four seconds before she noticed the effects on the other two, and since then she’s been grinning gleefully as she casts her gaze between the two of them, waiting for one of them to snap.

“Come _on_ boys,” she says, singsong sweet. “Secret secrets are no fun.”

Cas lets out a wretched sound and scrunches his eyes shut.

“Rowena, cut the crap,” Sam says, still struggling. “We’ve got more important things to worry about, and this isn’t–”

“Hush,” she says, flicking her hand toward him and sealing his lips as she moves sinuously across the room to look more closely at Dean. “I think this egg is about to crack.”

“I love–” Dean starts, then nearly goes blue in the face as he forces his lips and tongue to change direction. “– _The Rain Song,”_ he gasps out _._  “I always loved it, but four years ago I told Sam I hated it and started skipping it. Now whenever we’re in the car I listen to _Song Remains the Same_ and then jam my thumb on the fast forward until the tape skips to the start of  _Over the Hills_ , and Sammy always gives me this _look_  like he knows something’s up, but he doesn’t know shit,” Dean sucks in a breath and hazards a glance at his brother, who gives him the exact look he’s talking about. “Or, maybe he does. But. I can’t listen to it because it’s about love and there’s that part about speaking with the eyes and I can’t help but think of– _fuck_.”

Dean grinds his teeth together. Rowena arches one perfectly sculpted brow, and darts her eyes over to Cas when he loses control for a moment.

“The first time I became human I thought there was a defect in my cardiovascular system because my heart started racing despite a lack of exertion but now I know it was _aaarrghhh._ ”

Cas thrashes, pulling on the ropes.

“Whenever I look at–” Dean sobs.

“Even when I was incapable of sleep I entertained fantasies of–” Cas sounds like he’s in physical pain as he fights off the compulsion to speak.

“Well, this just got interesting,” Rowena says, taking a seat and crossing her legs. “ _Do_ tell us about these fantasies.”

“I got the extra side table because I wanted to make room for–” Dean whimpers before Cas can say another word, trying desperately to talk around his secret. Sweat drips off his face as he hangs his head forward. “I paid a hundred and eighty bucks online for a second hand Continental maintenance book so I could– _fuck–_ so I could keep–”

A new furrow forms in Castiel’s brow. Sam’s eyes widen. 

Rowena just looks confused.

“I want,” Dean says. Tears mingle with his sweat. He gasps. “I love– I _want_ –”

“Sometimes I want so badly to touch you that my hands ache,” Castiel says, plain as day, and every pair of eyes in the room turns to him at once. His own gaze settles fully on Dean, steady and sure as he finally lets the words out unfettered. “Dean, I’m utterly in love with you.”

For the longest moment, Dean just stares at him, breath still heavy from the strain of fighting the spell.

“Me too,” he says, finally. Then blinks. “I mean, I’m, uh. In love with you, too.”

Castiel’s face splits into a beatific smile, and it’s mirrored by Dean’s own.

“Bleeding hell,” Rowena murmurs as she looks over at Sam. “Did you know about this?”

Sam, looking mildly bewildered, just lifts one shoulder in a vague shrug and half opens his mouth before letting out a loud huff of air. Rowena narrows her eyes at him.

“I don’t believe you,” she says, and rather than further subject herself to the disappointingly happy results of her spell, Rowena slips out of the room, leaving Sam to listen in magic-enforced silence as Dean and Cas wax poetic about one another.

_Rowena will come back eventually_ , he tells himself as he hears Castiel describe his brother’s eyes as a place he could easily lose himself.

_Rowena will need us eventually_ , he tells himself as he hears Dean compare the sound of Castiel’s voice to the feeling of coming home.

_Rowena **has to** come back_ , he tells himself, somewhat desperately, as the two of them, apparently having forgotten he’s in the room, talk about all the ways they want to show each other the love they feel. When they finally manage to shuffle their chairs close enough to start kissing, he’s just glad he can still close his eyes.


End file.
